minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Armageddon
He watches you … He wants you to know he is there … He is just waiting … He is the most dangerous of the Creepypastas, they are NOTHING compared to him. He can interfere with reality and even freeze time around him. He can do the impossible. He can transfer himself into reality and back. His power only grows stronger, never weaker, and by every second it does. He is the end … Note None of the usernames or characters are copied off real life and this is, of course, fake. Also, this is my first pasta, so please don't be too judgy. Oh, and does anyone know how to remove a category? I want to remove this from one some from categories. Oh, and if you see a spelling/grammar mistake, please let me know or correct it. Day 1: The Beginning I just gotten Minecraft today for Windows 10, so I started it up and after fiddling around with some of the settings, went to create my first world. I spawned in a nice little plains biome with a nearby village. I began to gather wood from a nearby forest and making basic items and tools. It was getting late so I decided to take shelter in one of the village houses, I was about to open the door to one of the houses when the game froze, it began to flicker, eventually it closed and a message popped up saying the game had crashed, it then followed "I will find you". Then my computer screen went black. A face appeared, it had similar appearance to someone I had heard about called Entity 307 … Entity 304 …? Entity 303! that's it! Anyway, their clothes where a much darker grey, the face flickered, it didn't disappear. It just gazed right back at me. I couldn't move on the outside, I was paralysed with fear. I let out a scream and the windows in my house shattered. I spent the rest of the day staying away from my computer. In fact. I went straight to my phone and called up my friend Jeff. Jeff could do just about anything with a computer, he's never found a computer he couldn't fix! If anyone could do it, Jeff would be the one! Jeff came over wearing the same classic Space Invaders shirt and his black leather jacket that he always wore, he adjusted his glasses and ran flattened his brown hair. I began to tell him what happened. Unlike me, he knew a lot about Minecraft and was a Creepypasta believer, so when I told him this, he was very excited and said he will see what he can do. When he came over he took one look at the screen and dropped to the ground in screaming pain, I looked at him frantically and asked him what was wrong, he screamed in agony and "Call a doctor!" He screamed, I took my phone and called an ambulance as fast as I could, the ambulance came by rather quickly, since I was only a 10 minute drive from the city. They carried poor Jeff onto a stretcher and into the ambulance. I just stared, then looked back at the screen. There was the distorted laughter again. It was horrible. I was terrified. I didn't dare go near it. Then, I was not prepared was not prepared for what happened next. When the ambulance was gone, I noticed something, smoke! Coming from my house, it was one fire. I was helpless. I couldn't call the fire brigade because I had left my phone inside the house. But the fire … it was … white … unlike anything I've seen before. I did the only thing I could do - fell to my knees and began to cry. When the fire was finally gone. It was late. The only light was coming from my computer, which, along with it's desk and the chair I sat on when I used it, was unharmed. I snarled and looked over at it amongst the rubble. I just tried to sleep on the cold ground. Day 2: The Terror Today I got up at 1:00 in the morning (yes, I was finally able to get to sleep). What I saw terrified me, and will haunt me forever … The computer was still on. But this time there was a different face. It had glowing green eyes and a torn navy blue hood flickering continuously. I felt a surge indescribable pain go through me, I was absolutely terrified. It flickered for a moment. Then vanished. The computer turned off. I laid down again on the grass and tried to get to sleep. The next morning I got a visit from the doctors, they said they had come to let me know Jeff had a major. Strange I thought as I stared at the computer ''Jeff was always very healthy. ''I decided I would have to get to the bottom of this. I turned on the computer. Everything was normal. I went to open Minecraft again, this time the screen had no colour, I was creeped out so I opened the settings, a message popped up saying "We are in control now …", I closed the message quickly something was definitely wrong, I pressed "Help" a message popped up saying "Nobody can help you now …", I was in major panic now, I tried to quit the game but a message came up again, this time it said "There is no escape now …", my username still read Jack437082, but my skin looked like me, except all faded, black hair, short black pants and a short sleeved shirt. I decided to just play the game, there was a distorted dark laughter as I entered the world menu, I screamed loudly again from hearing the horrid laugh. The same world was there, I was having second thoughts when the screen flickered, there was the face again, the same distorted laugh, then everything went black … I woke up, I was in the same world I had first created, except I was IN the game. I heard the laugh again. A chill went down my spine. Words cannot describe the fear I had that day. I calmed myself down and decided it was best to go around do what every good Minecrafter would do - gather basic materials and forget torches, I was only just able to assemble a shack made of wood just outside the village and acquire a furnace and chest, but found no sheep that day so I had to wait the night out. I quickly smelted some charcoal to make torches and put them up around my home, I heard a voice from outside, so I grabbed my newly made stone sword and carefully walked outside. I should never have done that. The face was there in the dark, except this time there was a body as well. He had two beings dressed similarly to him on either side, the only difference between them and the being in the middle was that the one in the middle had two glowing red eyes visible and all the others had no facial features visible. The figure said "My name is Armageddon, and I will trap you here so you can endure the restless torture that you humans force onto the characters you play as, forcing to repeat the same thing restlessly over and over. You have ONE CHANCE to defeat me. Or remain here forever to be used as by the players forever! Face the ancients if you dare …" Without another word, the figures disappeared, I hurried back inside and didn't come out until daytime. I just kept looking out the door, hoping nothing would come … Day 3: The Curse I wasn't prepared for what would happen to me the next day, I went over to the local village, they were acting rather odd, almost as if they were … scared? I eventually found a cave and began to dig around, shortly after I returned to my house with a supply of iron, cobblestone and coal. I was able to kill enough sheep to make a bed in time for night. I was chased by a hoard of zombies and had no choice but to take shelter in the village library, the villagers where continuously looking through the windows, one stood by the door blocking it off looking at me, almost as if trying to protect me from something, like they new something I didn't, that's when I saw it … Something was walking out there … He wasn't like the other "ancients", he was dressed in a navy blue torn ragged robe, but that was all I could see of him, but I knew who it was, it was the one I saw on the computer screen at 1:00 am, he was running across the ground before he turned to look at me, he kept his head down at first then looked up at me. His eyes a where calming light blue … then they turned to a glowing green, it began to storm. The figure outstretched his arms in a "Cross" shape and began to levitate one block of the ground, a cross made of some black material formed behind him. Jeff had told me about these crosses symbolizing cursed worlds in the game sometimes. The figure disappeared, not saying anything, but the cross didn't. The storm stopped, but my heart was beating intensely still. I still don't know what it was. I had to get out, I broke a hole in the wall to get out, one of the villagers tried to stop me, but I had to get out, I patched up the hole and ran straight to my house, I opened the door. The figure was standing gazing at me, as the day rose, I heard a scream. I was terrorized. He said to me "I will tear your reality …" in a dark low tone. I slowly backed away, but tripped, the figure walked towards me, I was paralysed with fear, he said "Don't worry … IT WILL ONLY HURT A LOT …" "Prepare … TO BEEN TORN FROM REALITY …" Day 4: The Warning As the sun came up he slowly walked towards me, his green eyes glowing viciously … He laughed as he got closer "WHO ARE YOU?!?!" I screamed in terror. He replied "I AM YOUR DEFEAT!!!" He held out his hand, I could feel it. It was the worst feeling I had ever experienced, everything around me slowly became blacker … The pain could only be describe by the scream that I was in too much pain to let out, the tears that dripped from my face, and the look of terror in my eyes … then … it stopped. the indescribable pain stopped. The darkness went away … the figure was gone … But … Something wasn't right now … I don't know what … But … There was something definitely wrong now … I decided to just go and explore a nearby cave. As I went down the cold dark depths, I felt a chill in my spine. Then I heard something … It sounded like … Footsteps! I hurriedly dashed away in peril. Then I heard blocks breaking and placing. Someone was up to something. Then the footsteps got louder. I saw them walk right past me - Armageddon himself. I slowly walked over cautiously to whatever it was that he did. I couldn't believe my eyes … A narrow corridor stood before me, too perfect to be natural, there was light coming from inside. I cautiously walked in, normally I would just walk away, but there was something there … And I was about to find out what … And inside, I will never forget what I saw … There was a 9x9x9 room, and another cross. Made out of the same black material, it wasn't concrete, no, there was a dark mist surrounding it. I heard strange whispers coming from it. The room was made out of bedrock oddly. I got out as soon as I could. I didn't go back into the cave. I heard a voice behind me as I ran say, "I am coming for you, human …" I knew it was Armageddon. I went home and slammed the door behind me breathing intensely. After calming down I went about doing necessary tasks such as gathering food. When night came, I ran straight inside, closed the door and went to sleep. I had … dreams …? I didn't know it was possible, and yet, there it was, a dream. Or … a vision … I saw the face on the computer in the rubble at 1:00 am, the distorted laughter, the cross in the cave. Then - I saw something I wish I didn't see … Jeff … Trapped in the game … Dying to Armageddon himself … Did this mean it would happen …? When I woke up, I was confused, I watched as the zombies and skeletons burned up in the sun. Then, as I closed the door and turned around. Then I heard a loud bashing noise coming from my door. It was no zombie, if it was, I would hear it by burning. I froze, and turned around slowly … I shouldn't have done that … Day 5: The Disfigured The door burst into pixels, and standing at the door was someone dressed in a dark grey robe similarly to Armageddon's but his face was visible. Two horridly distorted eyes gazed at me … The one on the right was rotated 90 degrees and was almost on his forehead, as for the left eye, it looked like a normal eye (only red, obviously) except it almost was almost at the bottom of his face. It was horrid to see, no questions were asked, only answers as I gazed at him in fear "I AM THE DISFIGURED!" He screeched viciously, this was clearly a suitable name. He slowly walked toward me with a black sword in hand. I would have ran, but I couldn't move, I was too scared. Eventually, I was able to start moving again, The Disfigured said "Do you really think you can escape from ME?! I'm with Armageddon!" "I'll always be there!" I just kept on running. I looked back. The Disfigured just stood by where my door once stood and stared at me. I kept on running into the forest that was nearby my spawn until I bashed into something hard that knocked me out cold. When I came to I saw a cross made of bedrock. I was amazed. I must have been out for some time, it was midday already. I headed back home after gathering some wood to make a new door. After that incident I was so scared. "That's it" I said as I placed in my new door and began to cook something steak "I need to get to the bottom of this!" I grabbed my iron pickaxe, stone sword and bucket of water and went off to the cave where I saw the cross, after a while of exploring I was able to acquire plenty of ore, including gold, lapis lazuli and redstone, I wasn't fortunate enough to find any diamonds though, I found my way out, it was late, so I went home, put my ore in the furnace, stashed my chest, had something to eat and went to bed. In my dreams, I saw the face of The Disfigured … Day 6: The Message Today I got up, I was shaky, I had something to eat and went outside and breathed in the fresh air. I was getting used to being trapped here. It was horrid, but it wasn't actually ALL bad when nothing was going wrong, then, on a nearby mountain. I … wish I didn't look there … Another of the friends of Armageddon stood there, gazing over the village. Then he disappeared. I went about the world, exploring, fortunately, earlier I had assemble iron armour and a compass, so if I got lost, I could get back home easier. I climbed up a hill, had something to eat, then I looked over across the mountain. I wasn't expecting the horrid thing before me, my eyes opened widely. There was … An abandoned village? But it wasn't normal, no, I could tell. There was a clearing around the village, it looked like this place hadn't been seen in years. I walked cautiously through the abandoned village, then I realised some of the buildings had almost been reduced entirely to rubble, I went over to the library at the end of the village. There was … A chest? I opened it and found a BOOK. I dashed home and read the book. It was titled "Help!" I slowly opened it, as I did so, I heard a scream, and as I opened the book … I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw what was inside … Inside was a message from someone crying for help. It read "Help! We are in great danger from he known as Armageddon! If you are reading this, my name is Sam, I was an ordinary player of the game until one day I was trapped here by Armageddon! He has the power to possess games to trap people inside of them! I was the first one to have this happen! Please help us! Defeat Armageddon and his brothers and you will free us! Please help!" I closed the book, my eyes wide in terror. It was getting late. I went to bed, as much as I wanted to go monster hunting, I wasn't ready JUST yet. In my dreams I saw the village and the disfigured, I saw Armageddon, and … The black cross … Day 7: The Forgotten What can I say? It had been a week now, I know there is something happening here. I just have to find out what … Category:Creepypasta Category:Wall of Text Category:WIP Category:Long Pastas Category:Good Creepypastas Category:Pastas of good quality Category:Demon Category:Demonic